


Catch Me If You Can.

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Do not copy to another site!, Knotting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Kurt, Omega Verse, Outdoor Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Kurt is having difficulty concentrating on his sparing lessons... It doesn't take Logan long to figure out why. Kurt then decides he wants to play tag... Of a sort...
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 79





	Catch Me If You Can.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Omegaverse thing from an RP. Set in the same universe as "You're Oblivious, But I Love You..." and "And The Little Bird Fell Into The Lion's Den..." Kurt is like, 15 here so. I'm tagging for underage even tho technically in Omegaverse he's sorta considered legal because of his hears having started, but still.
> 
> Logan is very much older and though Kurt is totally 110% willing and consenting and stuff Logan's morality may still be considered a "tiny" bit dubious by some people here, but whatever, it's fiction lol. Other than that, no real trigger warnings for this one lol. These two are actually fucking sane, compared to most of the characters I play with lol.
> 
> Also I own nothing you recognise.
> 
> There is one really ignorable passing mention of a character naned Danny who doesn't appear in this and if you squint you could miss it but, in case anyone sees it and goes "wtf is Danny?" He is one of my friends OC's from this verse and is one of Kurt's closest friends in our RP, but he is only mentioned once, briefly and so I didn't bother to change it lol.
> 
> Also. I make no apologies for my shameless inability to not write Kurt's adorable fucking accent at parts. Lol.

Kurt flushed a deep purple colour under his fur when he was knocked on his ass again and pinned down. Due to his higher than average agility and flexibility Professor X had suggested that he should start training privately with one of the older X Men as well as his usual sparing classes with the other students. Kurt's particular fighting style was unique in that he didn't rely heavily on his strength, so much as his ability to evade and twist himself into all manner of strange positions, which usually allowed him to gain the upper hand in a fight through sheer dexterity... Apparently however this didn't work on everyone...

Kurt had been both thrilled and terrified when he had realised that the Professor had asked Logan of all people to train him one on one... Terrified, because the fuzzy mutant had had a serious crush on his much older instructor from practically day one, after Logan had growled threateningly at some kids who had been taunting him due to his appearance, and had then proceeded to take him out on his bike and buy him lunch, over which the usually harsh and unsociable mutant had shown Kurt a much gentler side to his personality as he had told him that he shouldn't be allow himself to be afraid to be who he was just because some people might not like it... Kurt had taken the advice to heart, and he had been much happier for it. Logan's surprisingly caring guidance had helped him to grow to be more confident in both his abilities and his appearance, and it was part of why Kurt was still so determined to get Danny to do the same...

Unfortunately, his infatuation with his gruff yet caring instructor was proving to be rather a hindrance in these sparing sessions as, he couldn't help constantly being distracted by Logan's scent, and his strong, muscular body... He smelled like smoke and leather, and the crisp tang of fresh mountain air, and it was wildly distracting when Kurt was supposed to be trying to fight him... 

"You got somethin' on your mind, kid?" Logan asked gruffly as he got off him once more, and Kurt was both sad and relieved when he stood up. "I know yeh can do a whole lot better than the Elf. You ain't even tryin', an' you're distracted as all hell so c'mon, spill." Kurt was infinitely glad for his dark fur as he flushed some more, trying to think of something, 'anything' to tell him that wasn't the actual truth. "I, ah..." 'Oh, ja. That was really smooth fuzzball, way to go!' Kurt mentally thought at himself. His tail twitched behind him as he caught a whiff of Logan's scent on the breeze again, and the furry Mutant shuffled on his feet a bit. Logan was staring at him with an eyebrow raised, expectantly and Kurt was becoming increasingly flustered by the intensity of the older man's stare. 

"I..." Kurt almost panicked when he came up with nothing. Not a single thing. And apparently Logan had noticed that he seemed to be freaking out just a little, because the older Mutant gave him a concerned look and moved towards him, resting his broad hand on Kurt's upper arm, and now he was really in trouble because up close he could smell Logan's strong, masculine scent in a way that was overwhelming his other senses... He was definitely in trouble when he realised he was starting to produce slick and he was now royally screwed because Logan had started curiously sniffing him and, scheiße! He was definitely going to notice with his enhanced sense of smell...

"Huh...? You got a heat due or somethin' kid?" Logan asked him, looking a little concerned. Kurt flushed darkly under his gaze, and stammered awkwardly at the question. "Uh... N... No... Not exactly..." The furry Mutant said, and he was really resisting the urge to just bare his throat to the Alpha, who was now looking a bit confused. "Whatdya mean, "not exactly?"" He asked, as Kurt ducked his head to hide behind his long dark blue hair, and his breathing had grown fast and shallow as he fought the instinctive urge to just teleport out of there and avoid the embarrassment of this situation... Logan would just track him down even if he did, and being as the other mutant was still holding into him, he would just end up taking Logan with him if he ported...

"I... Uh..." Gott, he was so screwed! There was no way that Logan could ever possibly be interested in him that way... He was a 'lot' older than Kurt, for a start, and probably wanted someone with a good deal more experience than Kurt had, which was to say, none actually. At least not with another actual person... He had mostly just locked himself in his room for heats in the past, and had done what he could to relive it alone... Although his last one had been Hell, as he had been able to smell Logan's scent where it lingered all over the mansion, and he had had to fight his Omega's urge to just teleport up to the Alpha's room and beg him to fuck him...

Logan seemed to figure something out then, as Kurt fidgeted and stood there awkwardly, and he leaned in to get a better whiff of Kurt's scent at his neck before suddenly growling lowly and forcing himself to take a step back, although he kept ahold of the furball's arm just in case the kid decided to try and make a break for it in his obvious embarrassment. "Shit, kid. How long's this bin goin' on..?" Logan asked him, keeping his tone even though obviously curious. "Uhm... S... Since... E... Ever since zat time you took me to lunch after scaring off those bullies..." Kurt stammered, his already heavy accent becoming thicker and even more pronounced with his nerves.

Logan let out a long breath at that, and rand a hand through his hair as he looked down at the trembling little ball of blue fur in front of him. The poor kid was clearly terrified of a rebuke and, Logan knew the little fuzzball had looked up to him, but he somehow hadn't realised that it was apparently quite a bit more than that... Fuck. That explained why he always seemed to smell so damn good whenever Logan near him... "Ah, fuck... Elf. You're really not helpin' me ta be a responsible an' decently behaved adult here, y'know...?" The Alpha said, taking another step back closer to him this time as his sweet, rich scent flooded his nostrils and made the constantly scratching animal in the back of his head growl and start demanding that he take his mate, now that he was sure he wanted him... "Ven have you ever been responsible 'or' decent?" Kurt asked him, with a little, nervous fanged grin as he looked up at him from under his hair.

Logan growled at that, and stepped right into Kurt's space as he leaned down to speak directly into a pointed ear. "Oh, I'm definitely not, fuzzball... Which I guess works out for you, cuz otherwise I might actually have some reservations about doin' this..." The older man growled, tipping Kurt's face up to meet him as he caught his mouth in a heated, demanding kiss.

Kurt mewled softly beneath him, and immediately molded himself against the stronger male's body, long limbs wrapped around his back and legs as his tail curled itself around his waist and he briefly forgot how to breathe as Logan pushed him backwards until his back was pressed up against a tree, and the furry Mutant whimpered quietly as he curled his legs around Logan's waist properly now, and one of his hands moved up to thread through the short strands of hair at the back of his head as Logan pushed his tongue into his mouth to him, not at all bothered by the small fangs and Kurt opened to him immediately, submitting easily to the strong, dominant Alpha that he had been pining after for a few years now...

Kurt dropped his head back against the tree with a small gasp when Logan pulled back to nuzzle his throat, scenting him, and the Omega whined softly and arched his back, and a small whimper left him when he felt the very obvious, and rather large bulge in Logan's jeans. "Shit... Elf..." Logan growled, in a rough pant as Kurt rubbed up against him. "Unless you want me ta take you right here the yard, I suggest yeh stop doin' that kid..." "I don't mind..." The furry Mutant gasped, and Logan growled and nipped at his pointed ear as he husked out; "I don' either, cept I don't think we should be doin' this where people could see us..."

Unfortunately, Kurt could see the logic in that, being as Logan was both very much older than him and also his teacher... And Kurt himself was technically underaged, despite having his heats already... The blue Mutant let out a soft sight of resignation before suddenly getting a wicked idea, and Kurt grinned mischievously up at Logan before suddenly twisting himself out of his arms and bounding into the trees behind them...

Logan blinked when Kurt suddenly vaulted into the woods with a fanged grin, and the Alpha growled deely as the animal in him howled at him to give chase, to hunt... He suspected that was exactly what the mischievous little fuzzball wanted, and was Logan to disappoint him? The feral Mutant growled again as he ran into the woods after the Omega, easily tracking his scent through the trees, and it wasn't long before Logan finally caught up with him. His blood was burning with the long suppressed desire to hunt, and to run down his prey, and damn if he wasn't going to give into it right now as Kurt looked back over his shoulder and then started bolting on all fours ahead of him. Logan gave a low growl as he ran after him, and the wildness in his blood that he usually kept on a fairly tight leash was unrestrained now, instinct driving him to chase down his mate and claim him...

Kurt flet a thrill of adrenaline run through him at the sound of Logan's growl behind him, and his own instincts were pushing him to run faster, wanting to get caught, but not making it easy for the Alpha behind him... The wind whipped through his fur and hair as he bounded through the trees, leaping easily over fallen logs and small bushes until he broke free into a small clearing...

It was here Logan had the advantage, being able to run faster over the flat, unobstructed ground, and furry Mutant yelped as he was grabbed and tackled from behind, both of them rolling over a few times as their momentum carried them, until the Omega found himself pinned flat on his stomach beneath the larger Alpha, and Logan growled deeply as he pinned his wrists in one hand, holding them above his head in the grass and leaning down to bite at his throat, firmly.

Kurt whimpered beneath him and immediately submitted, baring his throat to his Alpha as Logan unsheathed his claws on the other hand, slicing easily through Kurt's clothing without ever leaving a scratch on the Mutant himself. Kurt shivered and mewled breathlessly at the feel of those deadly claws, so close to his soft skin and yet never harming. The potential threat of it had his inner Omega side shivering with desire and Kurt arched his back a little beneath Logan's solid frame, tilting hips up as much as he could in this position and shifting his tail to curl up over his back, offering himself to the Alpha...

Logan growled in a pleased sort of way as he ripped his own shirt off, not particularly caring much for the torn fabric as he wrested his jeans and boots off, somehow without ever actually getting off the Omega. Kurt's fur was silky and warm against his bare skin, and Logan gave another low growl of pleasure as he ran his hand through it, claws safely retracted now again as he nipped sharply at Kurt's throat again.

Kurt moaned softly beneath him as Logan's rough, but surprisingly gentle hand carded through his fur, and he whimpered quietly when he felt the Alpha reach down and run a thick finger over his slick hole, and Kurt yowled needily when it pressed in, exploring his most intimate area as Logan's teeth rested at his throat, holding firmly as he swiftly opened him up, and Kurt was suddenly glad he'd spent so much time doing this to himself, as Logan's fingers were big and Kurt already felt fuller than he had ever done before, and Logan had three fingers inside him now, and Kurt was moaning and mewling helplessly with pleasure as Logan stretched him, and Gott! He wanted more!

He didn't have to wait long before he got it too, a regretful wail leaving him when Logan pulled his finger out, only to be turned into a helpless cry of pleasure when he felt the head of Logan's thick cock pressing into him. Logan was huge, and Kurt was lost to the glorious feel of his thick length pushing into him and filling him up and it felt so, so wonderfully perfect! The Omega mewled happily when his Alpha finally settled all the way in, and Kurt whined and pushed back against him, needing more and Logan gave it to him with a deep throated growl as he started moving, his thrusts hard, and powerful, and deep and Kurt was lost, helpless to do anything more than lay there beneth this powerful, strong Alpha and let him take him.

Logan was growling near constantly now as he thrust deeply into his Omega's tight and all too willing body, his inner animal purring happily at the feel of the small, lithe body writhing beneath him and the feel of warm, soft fur rubbing against his skin was a new and entirely delightful sensation. Kurt's tail had at some point curled itself around his arm where he was still gripping the thin but deceptively strong wrists in one hand, his other resting beside Kurt's head where the furry Mutant had it turned to the side, bright yellow eyes half closed and hazed with pleasure as his Alpha claimed him, in the soft grass of the woods that he so often smelt like...

It was fitting, he thought, that they should mate here, in the place where they both felt most at home, and it wasnt long before Kurt was crying out with a high, wordless shout as Logan's thick cock nailed his prostate repeatedly driving him quickly over the edge with a helpless wail, and Logan roared at his throat and bit down, hard into the spot where he would leave his mark beneath the silky blue fur and slamming himself in deep as he released into his Omega's slick body, his thick knot inflsting and tying them together as he was pulled over the edge by the tight clenching of the already tight little hole around his dick.

Kurt mewled and whimpered and cried ecstatically beneath his Alpha as he felt Logan's hot, thick seed filling him up and his Omega side purred in contentment as he was finally knotted and claimed by this big, strong Alpha who he had long desired...

Kurt had no idea how long they lay there, panting and heaving in the grass as Logan licked the small bit of blood out of his fur, finally releasing his wrists as he settled over him, nuzzling at his neck, and Kurt purred softly at the attention and whimpered in quiet pleasure as Logan's hands stroked through his fur, and the feel of being petted by his mate was making him sleepy and contented. "Think you can 'port us back t'my room, Elf...?" Logan asked him, before Kurt had a chance to actually fall asleep under him right there in the grass.

Kurt made a sort of half committal sound in his throat and used what was basically the last of his energy to teleport them both back into Logan's bedroom, landing them in the same position they were in on the bed and Kurt mewled happily as he buried his face into Logan's pillow, breathing in his Alpha's scent from it as sleep dragged at his conciousness, and Kurt fell asleep feeling happier than he could ever remember being beneath his Alpha, with Logan's thick cock filling him up and his warm seed settled deep inside his body... It didn't take long for Logan to follow his new Omega into a deep and restful sleep, still buried inside him, and the feral Mutant slept perhaps the first truly peaceful sleep he could ever remember having...


End file.
